


So we broke a rule...

by hansolow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolow/pseuds/hansolow
Summary: "'Did you have erotic dreams with me, Peralta?' she was using the voice she used with criminals when she already knew they were guilty. Oh shit."or Jake and Amy's first date and their way to break the third rule





	So we broke a rule...

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary to our fav 99 couple: jake and amy!!! so this is my shot on what happened in THAT night after 4 kamikaze shots

A light wind pass through their bodies while they left Bouche Manger in a typical autumn night. Jake never told anyone but his favourite season was autumn: never too cold, never too hot, always perfect.

But tonight, in special, the night was perfect for completely other reason: Amy Santiago was his date. Like romantic stylez type of date. They were slightly drunk and laughing out loud like two teenagers and that was perfect. 

"Are you out of your mind, Peralta?" Amy asked in a mock-shock tone. "That would be _crazy_! Me? Trying to break my own rule? You are nuts!"

They had been walking nowhere, not wanting the night to end, and joking around who would be the first to try to break the third rule they established that  morning. Even though Jake hated it he would never be the one to propose them to break it, he wouldn't give her the chance.

He still have some dignity.

He thinks.

"Whaaaaat? Oh stop, Santiago!" he said in a nonchalant tone. "We both know if someone is going to break the third rule is going to be YOU!! I am a gentleman who respects ladies decision." he answered with a wink. "And a irresistible hot piece" he said with a cocky smile.

When he looked back to her, she was bitting her lower lip with a filthy smile and looked at him from bottom to top with a glint of mischief that would send him nuts if they were anywhere but in the street.

 

 _Oh boy_ , was she teasing him? Time to panic?

 

_Uh..._

 

"What was that lip bite??" he asked the only rational thing he could think of.

"Which lip bite?" she asked confused. Still walking.

"Uh... the one you just did when I said I am a hot piece. Don't try to hide it, Santiago, I know what I saw."

From all the answers she could give him, she definitely chose the most excruciating one: she started to laugh. _DAMN_ , he always felt something for her laugh and this was a low blow. Her voice was a little hoarse, which made her laugh 100% sexier.

"I think you are so into me, Peralta, you're imagining things. I didn't bite my lip."

"Yes, you did! I saw it." he wasn't getting crazy.

 

Was he?

 

"No, I didn't! You imagined!"

There was no way he had imagined that, for real, his mind was very aware.

"Okay Santiago, I may have imagined a lot of things with you before but I am pretty sure what I saw. You did, admit!"

 

_Wait... did he just..._

 

**OH SHIT!**

 

"I mean I didn't imagine anything with you! I actually just imagined you organising cabinets and all that boring crap you like, nothing at all. Yeah, cool cool cool, no doubt, cabinets..."

 

He definitely didn't have any dignity anymore.

 

Amy's cheeks turned to pink and she stopped walking.

 

 _Fuck, he is going to lost her in their first date_ \- Jake thought - because he was a pervert who couldn't keep his mouth shut. CONGRATULATIONS, DUMBASS!

She licked her lips thinking about something and Jake was really concentrated on that to be prepared for her following question.

 

"Did you have erotic dreams with me, Peralta?" she was using the voice she used with criminals when she already knew they were guilty. _Oh shit_.

 

Jake's mind was running. Should he lie and say no? If he says yes would she run away? Should he just pretend he had a heart attack and die?

 

"Uuuh...I...No? Yes? Maybe? I don't know I don't remember my dreams. I wake up _puff!_ they're gone." he tried to keep walking so he couldn't see her face to that, because he was cringing so hard.

But he just couldn't say that ' _yes, I've had so many dreams with you that sometimes I avoid you in the precinct so I can't remember of it and get super horny'_. It was embarrassing and probably very sexist.

He didn't realise she still was stood in the same place.

_Oh man, he really bumped that night._

He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Listen, Amy, I'm sorr..."

"It's a shame, you know" he opened his eyes and there was the lipbite smile again. She looked so innocent but her eyes were fire and while she walked towards him he could feel his legs getting weaker. "Because I have had _so many_ with you it's absolutely mortifying. Seriously, do you how annoyingly handsome you are when you are concentrated? You do that stupid hot thing with your tongue, it just drives me insane! I should arrest you for that."

Maybe after they left the restaurant he felt, had a concussion and it's now hallucinating. It's a good explanation for what just happened. _Amy Santiago was saying he was hot? That she dreamed about him? That she wanna arrested him for being "annoyingly handsome"?_

This couldn't be real. The biggest compliment he ever received from a date was that he was "kinda cute".

He could feel his heart beating fast on his chest. She was so close he could feel her breathing. But something on his mind was thinking that...

"Oh. My. God. Santiago, you are GOOD! You're saying these things about me because you want ME to be the one to lose control and officially break the rule. That was a smart move, I must say." he said while got closer to her, she held his eye contact and then he whispers "But here's the thing: _I won't buy it_."

A part of his mind said " _Yes, Jake, playing it cool. Light and breezy, right? Just some casual teasing_ " but the other one, the one that was completely hypnotised by Amy, couldn't stop thinking about her words and how that would've changed the game.

They keep staring at each other until Amy started to laugh a little and bite her lip again.

"A-HA! There's the bite lip again! I knew I was right."

Still attached to his last strength of self-control he tried to continue with their previous argument. _Yeah, I know, pathetic,_ he thought.

"Would you say you lose control easily, Jake?" She had a curious look on her face, like a doctor examining a patient.

He swallowed, nervously. 4-drink Amy's game was good, she had a subtle flirt. She paid attention to all of the details. 

 

Just like a detective.

 

**_Just like sober-Amy._ **

 

" _No...uh..._ " he tried to say while Amy enjoyed their proximity to push him slightly by his blazer.  
" _I am a very..._ " she started to kiss his neck slowly and suddenly all the words were gone and all that mattered was the heat that her lips were bringing.  
" _...a very..._ " he lost the track of time and space when she started to suck it small circles on his neck and following a dangerous pace to his jaw.   
" _...controlled man._ " he managed to finish, completely out of breath. And just when he ended the sentence she let him go and kept walking. Just like that. As if she didn't have him totally under her spell with just some hickeys. 

And all she could say to his blank face was "That's good!"

 _WHAT?_  

The rational part of his brain was shut now. _Dignity?_  Gone.  _It's almost midnight of a tuesday and tomorrow they both have work and a new boss to impress even though he stills awake?_  

_**Fuck all that!** _

He started to run so he could reach her. Yes, he's been frozen in the spot since the moment she put her lips on his neck. 

"My house or yours?" he desperately asked her.

She smiled to him.

"It depends on how long can you wait." she replied, mischievously. 

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her like his life depends on it. Somehow, he felt it did.

"TAXI!" he shouted to the street, knowing that he waited all of his life for this.

**Author's Note:**

> so... next one will be smutty..,,,, woosh!


End file.
